The invention disclosed herein relates generally to mailing machines, and more particularly to a mailing machine having a user interface controller that can be easily removed or installed without powering down the entire mailing machine.
Mailing machines often include different modules that automate the processes of producing mail pieces. The typical mailing machine includes a variety of different modules or sub-systems each of which performs a different task on the mail piece. The mail piece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a singulating module, i.e., separating a stack of mail pieces such that the mail pieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a moistening/sealing module, i.e., wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope, a weighing module, and a metering module, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mail piece. The exact configuration of the mailing machine is, of course, particular to the needs of the user.
A control panel device, hereinafter referred to as a User Interface Controller (UIC), performs user interface and controller functions for the mailing machine. Specifically, the UIC provides all user interfaces, executes control of the mailing machine and print operations, calculates postage for debit based upon rate tables, provides the conduit for the Postal Security Device (PSD) to transfer postage indicia to the printer, operates with peripherals for accounting, printing and weighing, and conducts communications with a data center for postage funds refill, software download, rates download, and market-oriented data capture. The UIC, in conjunction with an embedded PSD, provides the system meter that satisfies U.S. and international postal regulations regarding closed system information-based indicia postage (IBIP) meters.
Since the UIC stores postage value, i.e., monetary value, therein, a user may wish to secure the UIC during times that the UIC will not be used, such as, for example, during lunch or overnight, to prevent unauthorized use of the postage value stored therein. Accordingly, it is desirable for a user to be able to remove the UIC from the mailing machine for secure storage, such as, for example, in a locked cabinet or office, for any time periods during which use of the mailing machine and UIC are not authorized. By removing and securing the UIC, the postage value stored therein will also be secure. When use of the mailing machine and UIC is authorized, the UIC can be replaced on the mailing machine.
There are problems, however, with the such removal and replacement of the UIC by the user. When the UIC is being installed in a mailing machine, it is preferable that power be applied to the mailing machine after the UIC has been installed, i.e., the mailing machine must be off and then xe2x80x9cpowered upxe2x80x9d after the UIC is installed. Applying the power after the UIC has been installed will help protect the electronic circuitry and the contacts of the UIC and mailing machine from damage. The powering up and powering down of the entire mailing machine, however, can take a significant amount of time, especially if the mailing machine performs any type of initialization, diagnostic or other necessary operations each time the machine is turned on or off. Many users, therefore, would not wait for the mailing machine to power down, install the UIC and then re-apply power to the mailing machine, but instead would install the UIC with the mailing machine powered up, thereby risking damage to the UIC and mailing machine.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and system that allows removal and replacement of a UIC from a mailing machine without having to power down the entire mailing machine.
The present invention alleviates the problems associated with the prior art and provides a method and system that allows removal and replacement of a UIC from a mailing machine without having to power down the entire mailing machine.
In accordance with the present invention, a mailing machine includes a docking system for the UIC that provides a feedback signal to the mailing machine based on the presence of the UIC. When the UIC is inserted into the docking connector of the mailing machine, the mailing machine detects the presence of the UIC based on the feedback signal. A delay circuit within the mailing machine provides a signal to a power control circuit after a predetermined time delay. The power control circuit, based on the signal from the delay circuit, will provide power to the UIC. If the UIC is jostled within the docking connector during insertion, causing multiple quick make-break cycles of the docking connector, the delay timer will be reset, thus ensuring that power is provided to the UIC only after the UIC has been securely docked for the full predetermined time delay. When the UIC is removed from the mailing machine, i.e., undocked from the docking connector, the mailing machine, based on the feedback signal, will quickly remove the power provided to the docking connector. Thus, according to the present invention, the mailing machine can remain powered during removal and replacement of the UIC.
Therefore, it should now be apparent that the invention substantially achieves all the above aspects and advantages. Additional aspects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Moreover, the aspects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.